Rainbow Tart
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot. Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi sebenarnya saat kecil dulu, Taufan dan Gempa sangat berbeda 180 derajat dibandingkan sekarang. Tapi bagi Halilintar, yang manapun tetap merepotkan sih. *summary astagah…* *RnR? *


Pada hari minggu yang cerah berangin, kali ini kediaman keluarga Boboiboy sedang masa damai-damainya.

Tidak ada kerusuhan, tidak ada keributan, apalagi tawuran. Semuanya aman terkendali.

Para Boboiboy bersaudara yang lagi gabut-gabutnya terlihat sedang bersantai di ruang tamu.

Tampak Boboiboy Blaze sedang duduk di sofa panjang sembari membaca komik Superhero, bersama Ice yang tertidur pulas dengan kepalanya yang menyender ke bahu sang kakak.

Solar, si bungsu yang identik dengan kacamata dan matahari, sedang membaca buku ensiklopedia dinosaurus. Mungkin si jenius saat ini sedang tertarik dengan ilmu paleontologi karena kemarin sempat diajak Gopal nobar _Jurassic Park_.

Thorn, anak keenam yang sangat suka tanaman, tampak asyik melipat origami di samping Solar. Keduanya duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet sembari menyandarkan punggung ke kaki sofa.

Kemudian si sulung, Halilintar yang juga duduk di samping Ice, sedang mengkhayati video game yang dimainkan via _PSP_.

Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sampai ruang keluarga begitu sunyi, tapi tidak ada kecanggungan di sana. Mungkin khusus hari ini, para Boboiboy memang sedang gencatan senjata alias istirahat.

Yah, membuat keributan setiap saat itu memang selain dapat memicu _encok_ di usia muda, tapi juga mengakibatkan kerusakan properti yang bisa membuat uang bulanan mereka nantinya dipotong dengan jumlah sekian untuk beli perabotan baru.

Kalian menanyakan di mana dua yang lain?

Taufan, kembaran kedua yang sangat suka skateboard dan berbuat jahil, sedang sibuk di dapur. Taufan memang punya kebiasaan membuat kue ketika sedang kurang kerjaan seperti sekarang.

Untuk kali ini, pemuda bertopi miring itu memilih untuk tidak mengganggu Halilintar yang sedang bermain game.

"Assalamu'alaikum," seorang pemuda bertopi terbalik memberi salam baru kemudian memasuki rumah setelah kelima saudaranya menjawab salamnya.

"Kak Taufan, ini pesanan kakak," Gempa, Boboiboy bernomor urut tiga yang dikenal sebagai yang paling baik hati, dewasa, bertanggung jawab, ramah, sopan, santun, rajin menabung, tidak sombong, dan segala plus-plus lainnya, meletakkan kantung plastik berisi belanjaan yang dititipkan sang kakak padanya.

"Makasih, Gem. Maaf ya ngerepotin," Taufan menjawab ceria sambil mengeluarkan satu per satu bahan-bahan kue yang dipesannya.

"Nggak masalah. Toh aku memang berniat keluar tadi," jawab Gempa. Setelah makan siang, Gempa memang bilang mau keluar sebentar untuk membeli tinta.

"Oh iya, Kak Taufan mau bikin apa? Halilintart?" tanya Gempa kemudian.

"Ahahaha, enggak. Aku ingin semuanya bisa menikmati, jadi aku mau bikin yang manis-manis," jawab Taufan.

"Wah…aku bantu ya, Kak," tawar Gempa antusias.

"Boleh, boleh. Kebetulan aku mau bikin banyak," sahut Taufan.

Gempa terlihat senang. Kue memang bukan makanan yang paling sehat, tapi kue buatan kakak keduanya tentu saja jauh lebih terjamin ketimbang harus repot-repot mencari jajanan di pusat kota.

Sudah gratis, bisa hemat ongkos, rasa juga sesuai ekspektasi.

Kurang apalagi, coba?

Sedangkan Taufan juga senang-senang saja karena kalau Gempa membantunya, pekerjaan bisa selesai dengan cepat, dan rasanya juga pasti bakalan tambah enak.

.

.

.

"Wah, Kak Taufan dan Kak Gem mau bikin kue bareng," Thorn yang mendengar percakapan kedua kakaknya itu berucap semangat.

"Aku jadi tak sabar," sahut Solar. Dia bukanlah penggemar makanan manis, tapi pengecualian jika itu buatan kakak-kakaknya.

"Aku jadi lapar lagi nih. Aku yakin Ice juga," kekeh Blaze, membuat Ice yang masih tertidur di pundaknya mengerutkan kening karena merasa terganggu.

Halilintar tidak berkomentar. Tentu saja pemuda itu juga mendengar obrolan kedua adiknya, dan entah kenapa Halilintar jadi merasa nostalgia.

"Kak Hali kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?" celetukan Solar membuat si petir serba hitam-merah agak tersentak.

"Kak Hali juga udah nggak sabar makan kue buatan Kak Taufan dan Kak Gempa kan?" timpal Thorn polos.

Halilintar jadi malu sendiri, namun memilih untuk tidak _ngegas_ karena tidak mau merusak kedamaian yang jarang bisa terjadi di rumah ini.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Halilintar pelan.

"Oh? Apa itu, apa itu?" tanya Blaze penasaran.

Halilintar terdiam sebentar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka sudah 15 tahun, tapi Halilintar sepertinya belum pernah menceritakan ini pada keempat adiknya.

Jujur saja, sampai sekarang Halilintar masih merasa lucu setiap kali kedua adik tertuanya itu berinteraksi.

Pemuda petir itu kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Taufan dan Gempa sudah banyak berubah," ucapnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Blaze.

"Kalian baru empat tahun tinggal di sini sih ya, dulu itu Taufan dan Gempa tidak seperti sekarang," jawab Halilintar, masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Hee…memangnya dulu mereka seperti apa?" tanya Solar.

"Ini mungkin akan menjadi cerita yang panjang," sahut Halilintar lagi.

"Kami mau dengar!" ucap Thorn semangat. Dia bersama Solar kemudian pindah duduk di dekat Halilintar, Blaze, dan juga Ice yang akhirnya terbangun karena berisik.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian juga memang perlu tahu," tukas Halilintar sembari mematikan video gamenya.

Sulung Boboiboy itu kemudian mulai bercerita dikelilingi keempat adiknya yang tampak antusias mendengarkan.

Jika menurut kalian ini pemandangan yang langka, silahkan diabadikan~ *Author diusir*

* * *

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy milik Monsta Studios. Saia mah apah atuh… **

**Rate: K+/T **

**Genre: Family **

**Warning: AU, OOC, Elemental Siblings, 10y.o!HaliTauGem, no pair, brotherly love (Pliiis bisa bedain kan?), miss typo, nggak benar-benar humor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Di suatu hari minggu siang yang cerah, di kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara yang ditinggali oleh Tok Aba bersama ketiga cucu kembarnya.

Tok Aba sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, sedangkan dua Boboiboy tertua tampak asyik menonton acara televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Kak Halilintar!" ruang tamu yang tadinya hanya diwarnai suara televisi menjadi ribut begitu seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang memakai kaos kuning bergambar beruang menghampiri sembari berteriak dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak.

"Kak Halilintar, maaf mengganggu, tapi setelah ini Kakak mau nggak, main Monopoli denganku?" tanya si anak ceria sambil menyodorkan kotak kardus berisi permainan papan kesukaan banyak orang. Maniknya yang sewarna emas tampak bersinar.

"Ck, Gempa!" anak lainnya yang berkaos biru tua dengan gambar pesawat yang menyahut.

"Kau nggak lihat Kak Hali lagi nonton Power Rangers? Kalau mau main sana, sama temenmu. Ah…aku lupa, kau nggak punya teman ya? Hahahahaha!" ledeknya dengan wajah yang tampak sangat jelek, di mata si bocah kuning.

Gempa, nama si anak berkaos kuning cemberut, maniknya balik menatap tajam kelereng safir sang kakak kedua, "Aku ngomong sama Kak Halilintar, bukan sama kau, Taufan! Sewot banget sih jadi orang!"

Taufan, si Boboiboy kedua, mendelik sebal, lantas kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati sang adik yang masih memasang wajah ngajak ributnya.

"Kau nggak sopan ya sama kakak sendiri?" hardiknya.

"Kakak? Jangan sembarangan! Kakak di rumah ini tuh cuma Kak Halilintar! Nggak usah ngelantur!" balas Gempa sengit.

"Apa katamu, Kutu?!" Taufan menatap tak kalah sengit.

"Sini maju kalau berani!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut?!"

Halilintar yang sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, hanya menghela napas sangat panjang lalu beranjak turun dari sofa, hendak mendekati adik-adiknya. Kemudian…

_Buk!_

"Aduh…Kak Hali…"

"Sakit, Kak Halilintar…"

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua adiknya yang merintih sembari mengelus kepala mereka yang berasap karena kena jitak. Yah, meski sebenarnya Halilintar tidak memukul mereka terlalu keras.

"Kalian berdua ini selalu saja ribut terus tiap hari. Berisik, tahu…" keluh si sulung berkaos merah-hitam.

Taufan dan Gempa tidak menjawab, mereka berdua hanya saling mendelik dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah.

"Kalian ini saudara kembar loh. Memangnya apa yang membuat kalian saling tidak suka begini?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Aku membenci semua hal tentang dia!" Taufan dan Gempa berucap bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

Halilintar sweatdrop.

Bocah yang identik dengan petir itu akhirnya menghela napas, "Ya sudah. Kita bertiga main Monopolinya bareng," tukasnya.

"Hee? T-tapi Power Rangersnya gimana?" protes Taufan.

"Aku…cuma mau main sama Kak Halilintar…" gumam Gempa enggan.

"Power Rangersnya bisa ditonton kapan-kapan, toh kita punya DVD-nya. Lagipula, Monopoli itu makin seru kalau yang main banyak orang," sahut Halilintar.

Taufan dan Gempa saling melirik, tampak jelas sekali mereka keberatan dengan keputusan ini.

"Ck, karena Kak Hali bilang begitu yah…aku ikut deh," ucap Taufan berat hati.

"A-aku setuju. Tapi karena Kak Halilintar yang minta loh," balas Gempa cemberut.

Halilintar menghela napas lagi. Paling tidak keduanya setuju dan tidak protes meski tentu saja mereka melakukannya dengan amat sangat terpaksa.

.

.

.

Halilintar sebenarnya tidak habis pikir, entah karena apa kedua adiknya ini selalu saja bertengkar memperebutkan perhatiannya.

Apa yang sudah Halilintar lakukan sampai kedua adiknya sampai segitunya?

Jawabannya juga Halilintar tidak tahu. Seolah sudah menjadi peraturan tidak tertulis di rumah ini bahwa siapapun yang mendapat perhatian terbanyak darinya, berarti dialah yang paling hebat.

Sungguh, itu sangat aneh.

Padahal Taufan termasuk anak yang ceria, jahil, dan bersahabat. Sedangkan Gempa sendiri adalah anak yang baik, sopan, dan ramah.

Tapi semua itu seperti tidak berlaku jika mereka sudah bertemu satu sama lain.

Ah, sudahlah. Halilintar juga malas memikirkannya terlalu lama.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, ketiga Boboiboy duduk melantai di ruang keluarga, mengelilingi kertas karton bergambar berbagai macam Negara dan kota. Televisi yang tadi menampilkan acara sekelompok pahlawan super warna-warni telah dimatikan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang akan mulai duluan," tukas Halilintar setelah membagikan jumlah uang yang pas untuk masing-masing dari mereka.

Cara mereka menentukan giliran adalah dengan jumlah mata dadu yang didapat. Urutan dari pertama sampai terakhir tergantung dari banyak atau sedikitnya mata dadu.

Dan hasilnya, Halilintar mendapat lima, Gempa delapan, dan Taufan sebelas.

"Kau yang duluan, Taufan," tukas Halilintar.

"Yosh! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkan Gempa!" seru Taufan berapi-api sambil mengocok ember dadunya dengan semangat.

"Enak saja! Kau yang akan kalah nantinya, Taufan!" balas Gempa tidak terima.

Dadunya keluar, dan Taufan mendapat tujuh. Bocah itu kemudian menggerakkan pionnya menuju petak ketujuh, yang bergambar padang rumput dengan kincir angin sebagai latarnya.

"Netherland. Kau mau beli?" tanya Halilintar.

"Enggak, aku mau nabung dulu," jawab Taufan ceria.

"Oke, giliranmu, Gempa," tukas Halilintar kemudian.

Gempa menghela napas, tentu saja dia berniat menjatuhkan Taufan di permainan ini agar nanti bisa dipuji kakaknya.

Dalam benak Gempa sudah terbayang Halilintar yang tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Gempa?" Halilintar bersuara lagi karena sang adik tidak kunjung bertindak.

"Huh, dia pasti berencana berbuat curang biar menang dan dapet pujian dari Kak Hali," dengkus Taufan.

Gempa gondok, oke itu memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, "Mana ada aku main curang! Jangan samakan aku denganmu ya!" balas Gempa galak.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Gempa! Lempar dadunya," perintah Halilintar emosi, yang untungnya cukup membuat kedua adiknya bungkam sebelum berperang.

Gempa akhirnya melempar dadunya setelah dikocok beberapa detik.

"Yes! Aku dapat dua belas!" Gempa dengan semangat mengocok dadunya lagi, sedangkan Taufan dalam hati berharap Gempa mendapat 12 lagi dan lagi biar adiknya yang satu itu bisa langsung dijebloskan ke penjara.

"Lima…berarti tujuh belas langka ya," Gempa dengan semangat menggerakkan pionnya sebanyak dua puluh langkah, yang tentunya melangkahi pion Taufan, hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah petak bergambar peti harta karun.

Gempa kemudian mengambil satu kartu "Dana Umum" yang diletakkan terbalik.

"Yes! Aku dapat hadiah sepuluh dollar karena menang kompetisi TTS!" seru Gempa ceria.

"Hee…hebat juga kau," Halilintar memuji sambil menyerahkan nominal uang yang diambilnya dari bank.

Taufan cemberut, bisa dilihatnya Gempa tersenyum kemenangan seolah berkata 'Hahaha! Aku dapet pujian dari Kak Halilintar~'.

"Oke, giliranku," Halilintar kemudian mengocok ember dadu sebentar, "Aku dapat empat…" pion berwarna merah kemudian melangkah menuju petak empat, yang sebenarnya termasuk salah satu yang paling dihindari pemain.

"Err…Kak Hali harus bayar pajak sejumlah dua puluh dollar," ucap Taufan segan.

"Ya sudah deh. Ini juga bukan berarti uangku berkurang," Halilintar mengembalikan uang dollar yang biasa didapat pemain setiap kali melewati garis Start.

"Giliranku lagi!" Taufan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu karena juga ingin dipuji sang kakak, segera melempar dadunya dengan cepat. Saat ini targetnya adalah Los Angeles Amerika Serikat, yang termasuk tanah dengan jumlah sewa termahal.

"Hore! Aku dapat delapan!" Taufan berseru bahagia karena memang delapanlah yang dia butuhkan untuk menuju tempat yang dia inginkan.

"Kau berniat membeli Los Angeles?" tanya Halilintar.

"Iyep! Meski mahal, tapi biaya sewanya juga sepadan!" balas Taufan semangat.

"Hee…"

"Ah, tapi kalau Kak Hali yang mampir tentu saja aku kasih gratis," lanjut Taufan lagi.

Halilintar tertawa pelan, "Apaan sih? Mana ada yang begituan?"

"Ada dong! 'Kan terserah yang punya," ucap Taufan semangat.

"Ya, ya, terima kasih," sahut Halilintar geli.

Taufan balas tersenyum setelah mencibir singkat ke arah Gempa yang tentu saja sadar kenapa kakak keduanya yang menyebalkan itu mengincar wilayah yang mahal.

Gempa mendengkus, tentu saja dia akan membalas perbuatan Taufan nanti.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam mereka bermain, hampir semua wilayah sudah diklaim. Uang mereka juga sudah berkali-kali datang dan pergi.

Tentu saja, Halilintar dibiarkan lewat tanpa membayar oleh kedua adiknya, sedangkan mereka malah saling berebut dan meledek setiap kali singgah di wilayah satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi, Halilintar hanya bisa sweatdrop namun memilih membiarkan. Yang penting uangnya aman.

"Sekarang kau harus membayarku sebanyak lima puluh ribu dollar!" perintah Gempa.

"Ap-masa semahal itu!?" protes Taufan, mulai merasa Gempa pasti sengaja.

"Sesuai dong dengan jumlah sewa di kartuku. Aku 'kan punya hotel di wilayah ini! Lagian aku juga nggak sudi memberi harga murah padamu," balas Gempa sambil menunjukkan kartu tanda kepemilikkan tanahnya.

"Cih," Taufan mendecih kemudian menyerahkan uang 50 ribu terakhirnya pada sang adik dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

"Heh, sekarang uangmu tersisa sepuluh dollar. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kau bangkrut, Taufan!" ledek Gempa. Dia sendiri sebenarnya juga hanya punya dua lembar lima ribu dollar, tapi sekarang bertambah berkat Taufan yang sudah berbaik hati menginjakkan kaki di tanahnya.

"Kau yakin nggak mau menjual salah satu tanah atau hotelmu? Aku bisa membelinya," tawar Halilintar. Dia sendiri masih punya lebih dari dua ratus ribu dollar, karena kedua adiknya sejak tadi menolak bayarannya setiap kali dia menapak di tanah mereka.

"Enggak! Kalau aku jual, si kunyuk itu bisa lolos juga," tolak Taufan.

"Heh, cakap besar," ledek Gempa. Anak itu kemudian melempar dadunya, yang keluar adalah mata dadu dua dan tiga, yang berarti lima.

"Aku dapat Kesempatan lagi," Gempa kemudian mengambil satu kartu yang biasanya berwarna ungu disamping kartu Dana Umum yang berwarna hijau.

Hanya perasaan Gempa saja, atau dia sekilas bisa melihat Taufan menyeringai.

Namun Gempa memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Kartu ini sejak tadi ada di hadapan mereka, jadi tidak mungkin Taufan bisa mengakali kartunya dengan-

"A-apa?!" Gempa melongo setelah membaca isinya.

Seketika itu juga, tawa si bocah biru pecah, "Hahahahaha! Rasain kau! Makan tuh!" ujarnya bahagia.

"Hmm? Memangnya apa isinya?" Halilintar yang penasaran kemudian mengambil kartu yang dipegang sang adik yang masih gemetar.

"Mmm…jadi kau harus membayar listrik sepuluh ribu dollar dikali jumlah angka dadu, yang berarti lima puluh ribu dollar ya?" gumam Halilintar, sekarang mengerti kenapa Gempa terlihat syok.

"Taufan, kau nggak mengapa-ngapakan kartu ini kan?" tanya Halilintar curiga.

"Enggak lah, Kak Hali. Aku cuma hapal urutannya karena sebelumnya aku juga sempat dapat kartu itu, tapi tadi 'kan Perusahaan Listrik belum dibeli siapa-siapa," jelas Taufan.

Halilintar mengangguk mengerti, tidak mungkin juga Taufan mencurangi kartu seperti ini.

"Perusahaan Listriknya punyaku, jadi kau tidak harus membayar sekarang, Gempa," ucap Halilintar mengerti dengan kondisi keuangan adiknya.

"Nggak! Aku nggak tega! Ini ambil!" Gempa kemudian menyerah lima puluh ribu yang tadi didapatnya dari Taufan.

"Tapi-"

"Untuk Kak Halilintar!" tegas Gempa.

Halilintar sweatdrop lagi, dan akhirnya menerima uang tersebut.

"Hahahaha…lihat siapa yang pundung sekarang," ledek Taufan.

"Ck, pokoknya aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" balas Gempa sengit.

"Heh, aku juga tidak akan kalah!"

Permainan kemudian berlanjut, meski Halilintar mulai bingung dengan situasinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Tepat jam setengah satu siang, akhirnya permainan selesai setelah satu jam mereka mempertahankan tanah masing-masing.

Halilintar, yang keluar sebagai pemenang karena bertahan dengan uang sebanyak hampir empat ratus ribu dollar, beranjak meletakkan permainan papan yang sudah dirapikannya.

Meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang pundung setelah bangkrut di saat yang bersamaan karena menolak menjual tanah.

Sungguh malang.

"Cih, aku nggak keberatan kalah melawan Kak Hali, tapi kenapa harus denganmu sih?" decih Taufan.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" sahut Gempa sinis.

"Ugh! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Padahal tadi aku dan Kak Hali lagi asyik-asyiknya nonton, kau malah datang dan mengacaukan segalanya!" teriak Taufan kesal.

"Apa?! Kak Halilintar biasa aja tuh pas aku ajak main, kau saja yang pengganggu!" Gempa balas berteriak.

"Berani kau berteriak pada kakakmu?!"

"Sudah kubilang kakakku tuh cuma Kak Halilintar seorang!"

"Ngajak berantem ya?!"

"Ayo sini maju!"

_Buk!_

_Buk!_

Kemudian kedua anak itu meringkuk sambil memegangi ubun-ubun mereka yang lagi-lagi berasap karena dijitak oleh Halilintar.

"Kalian ini yah…" Halilintar tidak habis pikir, kenapa kedua adiknya sungguh sangat tidak akur begini?

"Sudah ah, aku mau keluar membeli pesanan Tok Aba. Awas ya kalau aku lihat kalian berdua berantem lagi," ancam si sulung sebelum beranjak pergi menuju mini market.

"Kau sih…Kak Halilintar jadi marah kan?" desis Gempa sambil menyikut perut Taufan.

"Kau yang duluan ngajak ribut!" Taufan balas menyikut sang adik.

"Ehm,"

Dan akhirnya kedua adiknya itu tidak melanjutkan kegiatan mereka karena sadar kakak mereka masih berada di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

"_Kak Hali, aku dapet nilai 90 loh, di pelajaran matematika!"_

"_Kak Halilintar, aku hari ini terpilih jadi ketua kelas lagi!"_

"_Kak Hali, aku bikin gambar ini untuk Kak Hali!"_

"_Kak Halilintar, aku jadi siswa teladan di sekolah!"_

"_Kak Hali, Kakak suka Power Rangers kan? Aku dapet hadiah figurines di Burgeriak!"_

"_Kak Halilintar, aku udah bisa masak nasi goreng loh! Aku bikinin ya,"_

Memang itu bukan yang pertama kali Taufan dan Gempa bertengkar karena ingin diperhatikan Halilintar.

Semenjak mereka masih Tadika sampai sekarang sudah kelas lima SD, kedua adiknya itu masih tetap ribut, bertengkar, dan berdebat hanya demi perhatian dari si kakak sulung.

Halilintar menghela napas. Meski sudah diomelin, dijitak, sampai diancam berkali-kali, kedua adiknya itu tetap tidak jera.

Halilintar bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kedua adiknya menjadi akur suatu hari nanti.

"Heh, mana mungkin ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Assalam'alaikum. Tok Aba, ini susu sama minyak gorengnya,"

"Wa'alaikumsallam, taruh aja di dapur. Terima kasih ya, Halilintar," sahut Tok Aba, sang kakek yang berprofesi sebagai penjual cokelat.

"Taufan dan Gempa mana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Oh, mereka berdua lagi di dapur. Atok mau membantu, tapi Atok malah diusir sama mereka," jawab Tok Aba sambil tertawa pelan.

Halilintar mengangkat alis, tampak penasaran. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, bocah merah itu kemudian beranjak menuju dapur yang samar-samar terdengar kasak-kusuk entah apa.

.

.

.

"Kan dah dibilangin Kak Hali maunya Red Velvet!"

"Mana ada! Kak Halilintar itu sukanya Strawberry Shortcake!"

"Itu kemanisan, tahu! Kak Hali nggak suka manis!"

"Red Velvet juga sama aja kan?!"

"Tapi nggak semanis stroberi!"

"Stroberi juga masih ada asamnya tahu!"

Halilintar tidak terkejut mendapati dapur yang begitu berantakan dengan peralatan masak berserakan di atas meja makan bersama tepung, pewarna makanan, mentega, dan bahan kue lainnya yang sebagian isinya tumpah mengotori dapur.

Untung saja tidak ada telur yang pecah. Harga sebutir telur itu mahal, tahu.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Halilintar tanpa intonasi.

"Kak Hali/Kak Halilintar!"

Halilintar reflek mundur selangkah begitu kedua adiknya melompat, berdesak-desakkan mendekatinya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kak Hali, aku mau bikin kue buat Kakak. Kakak sukanya Red Velvet kan?" tanya Taufan antusias.

"Nggak, Kak Halilintar pasti sukanya Strawberry Shortcake! Iya kan, Kak Halilintar?" balas Gempa tak kalah antusias.

Halilintar jadi bingung harus mulai dari mana.

Sebenarnya Halilintar tidak suka keduanya, tapi bocah merah itu juga tidak tega mengecewakan kedua adiknya yang sepertinya melakukan kompetisi (lagi) untuk mendapatkan pujian darinya.

"Dengar ya, kalian…" Halilintar akhirnya bersuara, "Kalau kalian mau bikin kue, kenapa nggak minta bantuan Tok Aba? Lihat deh dapur jadi kotor gini,"

"T-tapi aku ingin bikinin Kak Hali kue sendiri," sahut Taufan pelan.

"Aku juga…aku udah belajar kok…" timpal Gempa.

"Tapi yang kalian lakukan malah bertengkar dan akhirnya bahan-bahan untuk membuat kuenya jadi tercecer ke mana-mana. Kasihan Tok Aba kalau dapurnya jadi kayak gini, tahu nggak?" omel Halilintar, tampak kesal dan gondok.

Taufan dan Gempa tidak menjawab. Keduanya hanya menundukkan kepala dengan murung. Bisa dilihat aura suram imajiner menguar dari tubuh mereka.

Halilintar menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, terkejut dirinya yang biasanya temperamental dan suka main fisik bisa sesabar ini.

Mungkin karena mereka ini adik-adiknya?

"Sudahlah, kalian juga nggak usah repot-repot. Aku 'kan nggak minta kue," ucap Halilintar.

"Tapi…" dua bocah biru dan kuning itu kemudian mengangkat kepala mereka.

"Kami mau membuatkan sesuatu untuk Kak Hali/Kak Halilintar!" seru mereka bersamaan dengan mata yang berkilat antusias.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis, sudah tidak berminat untuk sweatdrop. "Baiklah, biar cepat selesai, kenapa nggak bikin sama-sama saja?" usulnya.

Bisa dilihat Taufan dan Gempa kembali cemberut sambil melirik satu sama lain dengan tidak suka.

"Ayolah, kalian mau membuatku senang kan? Ya udah, aku mau kue buatan kalian berdua," tukas Halilintar pasrah, tidak ingin kedua adiknya membuat keributan lagi.

"Baiklah…" Taufan dan Gempa menurut, meski masih terlihat enggan untuk bekerja sama. Tapi untuk sang kakak, apa sih yang enggak?

"Terus kita mau bikin apa? Aku mau Red Velvet," ucap Taufan.

"Enakan juga Strawberry Shortcake," balas Gempa.

Keduanya kembali menatap sengit, pertanda konflik akan dimulai lagi.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua ini. Aku juga nggak suka keju dan stroberi," lerai Halilintar jengah.

"Hee?!" sudah Halilintar duga kedua adiknya akan terkejut mendengar ini.

"T-terus gimana dong?" tanya Taufan.

"Kami cuma tahu kue yang seperti itu," ucap Gempa.

"Hmm…" Halilintar kemudian berpikir sebentar, dan beberapa detik kemudian senyum merekah di parasnya.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus," ujarnya.

.

.

.

"Yey! Bikin kue bareng Kak Hali!" Taufan bersorak bahagia sambil membersihkan kekacauan yang diperbuatnya bersama Gempa.

"Tapi kita beneran mau bikin itu, Kak?" tanya Gempa.

"Iya. Kebetulan aku tahu resepnya," jawab Halilintar santai. Tangannya sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan apa saja yang akan digunakan untuk membuat kuenya.

"Kalau gitu segera mulai sekarang saja, Kak!" ucap Taufan semangat.

"Aku juga sudah tak sabar," timpal Gempa.

Halilintar mengangguk, senyum kembali menghiasi parasnya. Dalam hati anak itu bersyukur karena sepertinya kedua adiknya tidak akan membuat keributan lagi karena kesepakatan bersama sudah dicapai.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya mereka pun membuat kue bersama dengan damai diiringi canda dan tawa.

"Gempa! Kak Hali bilang susu bubuknya jangan dimasukkin dulu, kan aku masih mencampur adonannya!"

"Kau tuli ya? Kak Halilintar jelas-jelas bilang masukkin susunya sekarang. Lagian kau juga mencampur adonannya sampai bercipratan kemana-mana!"

Oke, mungkin Halilintar harus menarik kata-katanya sebelumnya.

"Kau yang tuli! Udah dibilangin jangan masukkin susunya dulu!" teriak Taufan kesal.

"Ck, kau ini ngeyel ya kalau dibilangin," balas Gempa sengit.

"Kau ngajak ribut ya?!" dua anak itu kembali bertatapan tajam, adonan yang ada di hadapan mereka terlupakan.

"Ck…"

_Buk!_

Yah, dan seperti biasa, keduanya bungkam setelah mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang kakak.

Halilintar geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua adiknya yang akhirnya disuruh bekerja di tempat berjauhan.

"Aku rasa memang mustahil mereka berdua bisa akur,"

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Yahoo~~~**  
**Siapa yah…yang katanya mau bayar utang, kok malah muncul lagi dengan ff baru?! *tabok diri sendiri***

**Ya maap…saya cuman mampir bawa ff one-shot karena udah ga tahan sih…#alesan **  
**Saya…nemu HC baru~ hweeee~ nggak kebayang kan TauGem berantem seperti ini? Tapi saya mikirnya malah imut kalau mereka berdua berantem demi perhatiannya Kak Halilin tercinta~ XD **

**BTW, ini (sama scene Monopolinya) terinspirasi dari bromancenya kakak-beradik Buster Bros (Brotpku nambah lagi~ #uhuk) dari Hypnosis Mic, soal dua adek yang berantem memperebutkan atensi si kakak tertua yang…asssdjdfflllkdkllll~ tak terhingga banget pesonanya … *jangan bucin di sini woe!***

** Yodah, silahkan yang mau komen, kritik, saran, langsung ke kotak review ya~**  
**Terima kasih udah mampir dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu~ dan setelah ini saya JANJI akan bayar hutang! Ahahaha…#bow**

* * *

"Begitulah, kira-kira," Halilintar mengakhiri kilas baliknya.

Keempat adiknya yang sejak tadi mendengarkan hanya bisa melongo dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Seriusan, Kak Hali?" tanya Solar ragu.

"Buat apa aku bohong?" balas Halilintar.

"Tapi…wow…" Blaze sendiri bingung mau berkata apa.

"Kak Taufan dan Kak Gempa suka berantem waktu kecil…" gumam Thorn dengan manik hijaunya yang membola, kentara sekali masih memproses arti dari kalimatnya sendiri.

"Sulit sekali membayangkannya," komentar Ice. Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang sejak tadi.

"Aku malah sulit membayangkan mereka berdua bisa akur dulu," ucap Halilintar sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Tapi entah sejak kapan, mungkin saat menjelang lulus SD, mereka berdua berangsur-angsur berubah," lanjut si topi merah.

"Jadi memang sebelum kepindahan kami?" tanya Solar.

Halilintar mengangguk, "Sifat mereka secara keseluruhan tidak berubah, tapi mereka memang tidak lagi bertengkar atau meminta pujian dariku," jelasnya.

Taufan dan Gempa memang sudah tidak lagi bertengkar, bahkan mereka sudah sangat akrab satu sama lain. Malah sekarang Taufan yang jahil jadi lebih sering menyulut emosi dan adu mulut dengan Halilintar sendiri.

"Hai hai~ kalian mau cemilan?"

Di tengah situasi di mana keempat Boboiboy termuda masih bergumam takjub dan tidak percaya dengan cerita si sulung, dua Boboiboy yang menjadi objek pembicaraan akhirnya datang bergabung dengan membawa piring berisi kudapan.

"Wah, apa itu?" tanya Blaze berbinar melihat kue tart warna-warni di atas piring yang dibawa Gempa.

"Kami membuat cemilan. Kalian mau kan?" jawab Gempa lengkap dengan senyumnya yang menyejukkan jiwa dan raga.

"Mau!"

Dalam sekejap keempat Boboiboy berdiri menyerbu cemilan yang dibuat oleh kedua kakak mereka.

"Rainbow cake?" kaget Halilintar melihat kue berbagai warna yang dibawa Gempa.

"Aku juga buat versi biskuitnya~" sahut Taufan sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisi biskuit warna-warni aneka bentuk. "Tentu saja nggak terlalu manis," lanjutnya.

Halilintar akhirnya mengambil satu, manik rubinya mengerjap setelah biskuit itu bersentuhan dengan indra pengecapnya.

"Nggak terlalu manis kan~?" ucap Taufan ceria.

"Rasanya tidak berubah ya," komentar Halilintar sekenanya kemudian mengambil sepotong lagi.

"Kak Hali kan yang mengajari kami membuat ini," ucap Gempa.

"Oh iya, kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Taufan. Pemuda biru tua itu pindah posisi duduk di lengan sofa sebelah Halilintar.

"Kak Halilin menceritakan soal Kak Taufan dan Kak Gem yang dulunya sangat tidak akur," jawab Blaze. Mulutnya tampak belepotan krim berwarna pelangi.

"Iya, dan suka memperebutkan Kak Hali," timpal Thorn sambil tertawa. Rasa manis dari kue bikinan kakaknya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang aku ingat," ucap Halilintar seadanya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kue.

Taufan dan Gempa saling pandang, baru kemudian bersamaan menatap Halilintar yang tampak cuek.

"Memangnya kita pernah begitu, Gem?" tanya Taufan memastikan.

"Kayaknya iya. Aku juga ingat sedikit sih," jawab Gempa canggung.

Kedua elemental angin dan tanah itu kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Konyol banget ya. Kok bisa sih?" komentar Taufan disela-sela tawanya.

"Yah, namanya juga masih anak-anak sih, ya. Tapi kebetulan banget kan, kita membuat kue yang sama dengan yang yang 'waktu itu'," sahut Gempa geli.

"Jadi apa yang membuat Kakak berdua ini berubah?" tanya Solar penasaran.

"Well, entahlah. Lama-kelamaan aku cuma merasa nggak ada gunanya juga sih, toh Hali kan kakak kita semua," jawab Taufan.

"Apalagi, semenjak kedatangan kalian berempat, aku sudah bukan lagi anak bungsu di rumah ini," timpal Gempa.

Empat Boboiboy termuda mengangguk paham, sedangkan Halilintar hanya mendesah, memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Ah!" seruan Taufan kemudian menarik perhatian enam yang lain, "Meski begitu, aku masih belum melupakan kekalahanku di permainan Monopoli waktu itu loh!" ujarnya.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga tidak sama sekali," balas Gempa.

Hening sebentar, sampai cengiran lebar menghiasi paras Taufan.

"Mau tanding ulang? Bagaimanapun aku tetap nggak mau kalah darimu loh," tantang si topi miring.

Gempa tersenyum manis, namun bisa dilihat ada kilatan berbahaya di mata keemasan tersebut, "Boleh saja. Aku juga tidak menerima kekalahan dari Kak Taufan,"

"Oke sip! Aku ambil Monopolinya dulu!" Taufan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar.

"Aku tunggu di teras!" Gempa ikut beranjak, meninggalkan keempat adik mereka yang melongo dengan tangan yang masih memegang kue pelangi.

"Err…yang tadi itu…" Solar yang lebih dulu bersuara.

"Hah…biarkan saja," Halilintar dengan santainya menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa sembari mengunyah kue tart.

Senyum akhirnya menghiasi paras si petir yang biasanya memasang wajah kusut tersebut, sadar bahwa selama ini dia sudah salah. Kedua adiknya ternyata tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku rasa memang mereka berdua itu sudah akur sejak dulu,"

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
